


The Boys Next Door

by Mollbunny27



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollbunny27/pseuds/Mollbunny27
Summary: When Molly moves into her dream home after breaking up with her boyfriend she is thrilled. Things get even more interesting when she meets the charming and extremely handsome Leto boys from next door...But are things always what they seem or are they hiding a dark secret?





	The Boys Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This story may go to a semi-dark place, haven't really decided yet. Please be aware that I love the work of Jared and Shannon Leto and do NOT think that they are horrible people. This is totally a work of fiction and should be read as such. It will contain elements of violence and threatening behaviour as well as dubious consent so if that is not your thing or will upset or offend then please do not read. Comments and suggestions are always welcome as long as they are constructive. Thank you.

Pain. That was the first thought as I slowly became aware. 

I slowly opened my eyes and let my vision clear. I tried to see where I was but the room was so dark I could only make out vague shapes.  
I tried to move but my arms were tied behind my back and the slight tug against them made the pain in my temple flare. I cursed as I winced. From somewhere in the darkness I heard a chuckle.  
My back went rigid at the sound, it was a familiar sound.  
"Well, well, looks like our doll is awake," I heard the voice say as it got closer. I began to pant and thrash, pain be damned, this could not happen! That voice was one I recognised, soft and velvety, like a hot chocolate on a cold winter's day. It shouldn't be linked to this hideous situation.  
"Hey, you're right, I thought I might have been too rough with her and broken her before we had chance to play.' another voice joined the other. I thrashed more, feeling the binds cut into my skin; I stilled as I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Shh, shh, there now, baby," the voice said softly, like it was trying to calm a frightened animal "You're safe now," blue eyes found mine, filled with sympathy and concern "Now tell me what's wrong,"

*6 Months Earlier* 

I had never been one to fall for someone based on their looks, it just wasn’t who I was. I liked to get to know someone first. I know what you’re thinking but it’s true. Or at least it was until I saw them… The Leto boys.  
I remember the first time I ever saw them. It was late September; the leaves were turning gorgeous colours as they hung sparsely to the trees. I was just moving the last of my stuff into my new place. I was so excited. I had been in such a crap place for the last three months with my ex but now I was out of his house, his city and ready to start my new life.  
My friend, Carrie, was helping me to carry the last of the boxes up the stairs and into the house, the Sun was casting long shadows as it slowly set and the wind was picking up slightly. There was a sense of change in the air and I was more than ready.  
Suddenly, she stopped dead and was just staring into the distance.  
“Dude what the hell?” I grumbled as I walked into her, nearly dropping the box I was holding.  
“Boys,” she stage whispered, I looked over her shoulder where I saw the men in question. I’m embarrassed to say that I actually gasped. They were so beautiful, tall, broad, dark hair both with perfect creamy skin. But it was the one with the longish hair that had really stolen my gaze. He was the most attractive and engaging man I had ever seen… His hair alone was a sight to behold, the way his dark locks fell into his eyes, the way his tight black sweater clung to his slender body. I felt myself shudder with lust. “Hot right?” Carrie chuckled. I nodded hoping that my mouth was closed and not gawping in awe of such perfection that now lived across from me.  
The two men looked up as I felt myself staring. The one who had made me quiver looked straight into my gaze. ‘Shit’ I thought as I felt a blush rush to my cheeks. I let my gaze drop to the box and its various contents but I could have sworn I saw him smile.  
“We really should get these inside,” I said turning back to the task at hand. Carrie sighed but followed me into the house.  
“You are officially the luckiest bitch in the whole world!” she shoved me playfully as we put the boxes down on the kitchen counter. “Post break up and looking for action with two of the hottest guys on the planet living right across from you!” she plopped down on a stool at the kitchen island “Life is so not fair,” I tried not to get flustered as I began to unpack the glasses from the box nearest to me.  
"Don't be stupid, I don't even know them and they probably have like partners and stuff," I busied myself with the task while daring to glance out of the window to see if they were still out on the porch. They weren't. I told myself that it was for the best, this was a new city and a chance for me to get my life back on track, I didn't need to potentially start something as soon as I moved in!

"Urm, was that the doorbell?" Carrie pulled me from my thoughts as the bell rang through the hall. 

"I'll get it," I walked round the kitchen island and made my way down the hall to the huge white door. I nearly stumbled over as I saw the handsome neighbours stood on my doorstep. I struggled to find my breath as I took in the sight of them; both dressed in black, both rocking the right amount of 'guy-liner' and both at least 5,10 and both drop dead gorgeous! Now I was closer, I could see that the one that had got my eye was clearly younger and they were related, they had the exact same jawline, strong and chiselled; their noses the same delicate slope. 

"Hey who was at..." Carrie trailed off as she reached the door.

"Good evening," the younger one said, his soft voice causing goose bumps to form along my forearms as I felt my cheeks flush again. His gaze dropped before looking back into my eyes through his dark fringe. The expression making my heart skip at beat at the cute, almost awkwardness, the gesture displayed. 

"Urm hi," I said before clearing my throat "Hi, I'm Molly,” I gave them a warm smile. 

"Jared," he offered his hand after brushing his fringe out of his eyes. I took it and he shook it slightly and held it a little longer than necessary which caused my heart to beat a little faster. 

"Shannon, this is my brother, we live next door and wanted to come and say hi to our new neighbour," the older one took my hand and raised it to place a gentle kiss on my knuckles. I blushed. 

"Oh, this is my friend, Carrie," I said after her not so subtle cough. She stepped forward and shook their hands too. I met Jared's eyes again as Carrie began to talk to Shannon on the drive down. 

"So, " I said nervously, I had never felt so taken with another person before than I had with Jared. I couldn't explain it but I just didn't want him to leave. 

"Yeah, so," he gave a soft laugh and my heart skipped a beat, he was so cute! I felt so at ease with him which was crazy as we'd only just met. 

"So, how long have you lived next door?" I asked, thinking on my feet. He looked at me with a pained look.

"Not long, Shannon needed urm, we needed a change, you know?" he said with a sadness. 

"I do, I moved here to get a new start," I told him honestly. He gave me a smile and I felt a little faint again.

"So, hey, don't hesitate to come and call us if you need anything, seriously," Shannon said as he turned to me, breaking the gaze that me and Jared had. I shook my head slightly, I had never felt this way about anyone just from one meeting. What the hell was wrong with me? 'You haven't been happy for a while, this is normal.' my thoughts told me. That made sense, my ex had been a total dick and it had gotten nasty towards the end, so a nice guy was a welcome change, harmless flirting wouldn't hurt. 

"Thanks, that means a lot," I told him with a smile "When I get unpacked, you guys are totally coming over for coffee and game night, urm oh, well only if you want?" I realised just how presumptuous that sounded.

"Sounds like a date," Shannon said with a wink. "Well, we better be going, night," he said with a nod. I waved as he stepped back.

"Hey so I know we just met an all but maybe like Wednesday I could take you on a tour of the town?" Jared asked biting his bottom lip, his gaze falling to the ground again "I mean, I haven't been here long so maybe we could you know, discover stuff together?"

"I'd love to," I told him, my thoughts and heart racing at the thought of spending more time with him. He looked back at me with a smile. 

"Great, well bye for now," he gave a wave, his sleeve covering most of his hand it was that long. I closed the door and fell back against it. 

"Well get you, boxes not even unpacked and already a date with the hottest man on the planet!" Carrie nudged me, playfully. 

***

"What do you think?" Jared asked his brother as they made their way back to their house. 

"She seems nice," Shannon told his brother with a grin, he knew that that was not what his brother meant. Jared sighed.

"But do you think she'll be good enough?" he asked as they entered the house.

"Well she's buying it so far so maybe?" Shannon watched as his brother paced "You laid it on a bit thick, though didn't you?" he again grinned as he poked the bear. Jared spun to face him, his eyes narrowed. 

"I gave her what she wanted, didn't you see the way she ate up that whole tortured, shy emo boy crap?" he snapped. Shannon burst into laughter. 

"Oh man, you are too easy," he laughed again as Jared flipped him off. 

"Fuck off, you won't be laughter if this works...again," he looked in the direction of the house. "Molly," he whispered.


End file.
